Riverclan
by NutFall
Summary: This is the story of Riverclan, starting at the time when Splashstar is in charge. Firestar is a cat of the past, but the four clans still live by the lake. But now a fifth clan is fighting its way in, Maskclan. Rated T because I'm not sure if all of the content will end up being 11 year old and down friendly.
1. Allegiances

This is my first story, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, so sorry if it's no good.

**Allegiances**

**Riverclan**

Leader- Splashstar

Deputy- Darkstorm

Medicine cat- Dawnwisp

Medicine cat apprentice- Moonpaw

Warriors- Plutocloud, Brackenpelt, Frostshadow, Echoripple, Whiteclaw, Greymoon, Whiteheart, Dappelpelt, Palepuddle, Whisperbreeze

Apprentices- Florapaw, Hailpaw, Fishpaw, Angelpaw, Ivypaw, Swanpaw

Queens- Whiteheart, Dapplepelt, Sandstripe, Featherwisp, Twotail

Kits- Dalekit, Redkit, Spotkit, Lionkit, Leafkit, Goldkit, Silverkit, Blackkit, Whitekit, Treekkit, Fernkit, Robinkit

Elders- Brownpelt, Starlight

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Firestar (No, not the Firestar. Just a Firestar)

Deputy- Rockstep

Medicine cat- Stormfeather,

Medicine cat apprentice- Poppypaw

Warriors- Spiritstorm, Featherstorm, Nutpelt, Blackfire, Flamefoot, Goldenstorm, Larksong

Apprentices- Lilypaw, Scourgepaw, Eaglepaw, Rowanpaw, Snowpaw, Briarpaw, Tigerpaw

Queens- Petalsong, Leopardwing, Whitewing, Mudflower

Kits- Windkit, Whisperkit, Moonkit, Daisykit, Swankit, Dirtkit, Sparrowkit, Fennelkit

Elders- Leafpool

**Windclan**

Leader- Flamestar

Deputy- Larksong

Medicine cat- Moonfire

Medicine cat apprentice- Heatherpaw

Warriors- Tigerpool, Redfeather, Shadowflight, Flamehawk, Silverbreeze, Shadowmist, Poolheart, Pikenose

Apprentices- Featherpaw, Eaglepaw, Hawkpaw, Rowanpaw, Bramblepaw, Rosepaw

Queens- Hazelfur, Meadowleap

Kits- Blizzardkit, Featherkit, Stonykit, Heatherkit

Elders-

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Oakstar

Deputy- Scorchpelt

Medicine cat- Wolfcreek

Medicine cat apprentice- Copperpaw

Warriors- Turtletail, Mapleshade, Sparrowfoot, Nightheart, Ebonyheart, Lightningtail, Fireclaw, Otterflash, Sparkfire, Ambersplash, Fallenleaf, Whitestorm, Robinsong

Apprentices- Fawnpaw, Blizzardpaw, Splashpaw, Rockpaw, Eaglepaw, Windpaw, Snakepaw, Ashpaw, Shimmerpaw

Queens- Rosestorm, Mousefur, Eaglewing, Bluefire, Silversky

Kits- Rainkit, Dustkit, Sorrelkit, Thunderkit, Stormkit, Mousekit, Streakkit, Whitekit

Elders-

**Others**

Maplescar - Rogue, aunt of Saturn and Fauna. Black coat.

Silver

Saturn - Muscular brown tom. Brother of Fauna.

Fauna - Small dapple rogue she-cat

Moon - Silvery white she kit that comes later in the story. Not that important of a character.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Maplescar smiled at her sleeping kin. "Goodnight Silver. Goodnight Saturn and Fauna." She walked back to Riverclan and sneaks back into the warrior den. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. She woke up in a strange starry place. She spotted a cat whose pelt seemed to shine with starlight. _Whats up with all the starry stuff? Yeesh. _Maplescar thinks.

"Where am I!" She growls to the strange cat while raising her hackles.

"You're in Starclan. Don't you remember me?" The cat says warmly.

Maplescar stares. _So this is the place that my clan mates go on about. _"A-are you Whisperstar?" Whisperstar had died a few days after Maplescar joined. The leader was now Rainstar, and his deputy was Splashfury.

"Yes. I am he." Whisperstar meows. Maplescar opened her mouth to speak but Whisperstar cuts in. "I know what you're going to ask. Why am I here in this ridiculous place that I don't even believe in?" He teases.

Maplescar rolls her eyes. "Yes. Now why am I here?" She demands.

"I need to tell you a prophecy." Whisperstar states, all teasing gone from his eyes.

"Me, but I'm just a rogu-"

Now it was Whisperstar's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, just shut up and let me speak. Now, the prophecy. Saturn's Storm will come into view and help the River but first the Flower must leave to the Shadows." Whisperstar started to fade away.

"Wait, but what does it mean? Where does the flower have to go? What's the shadows?" She yowls. Suddenly she wakes, feeling a paw poke her on the shoulder. "Hey!" Splashfury jumped back in surprise.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes. What do you want?" Maplescar asks.

Splashfury looks hurt. "Your needed on the border patrol along with Twopaw, Florapaw, and me."

Maplescar gets up and nods. "Okay. Sorry I snapped, just had a bad dream."

**Please review! :D**

**Also, what do you think the prophecy means, and why do you think Maplescar got the prophecy instead of a medicine cat?**


	3. Chapter 1: Riverclan- Splashstar

Riverclan- Splashstar

Splashstar yawned and stretched. He walked out of his den and felt the sun on his back. He looked proudly upon his camp. The small island was surrounded by bushes on the edge and water. There was one place in particular, the nursery, that was covered in bushes. The medicine den was directly opposite from the leader den and was made of sticks and twigs stuck together, along with a sturdy bush in the back. The apprentice den and the warrior den were side by side and made out of moss and twigs. The floor of the elders den had moss on it, and it had bushes growing on all sides. He looked longingly back at his own den made of twigs and sticks but turned away, he needed to organize the patrols.

"Brackenpelt, Plutocloud. Take your apprentices on a border patrol." Splashstar orders. The two cats getntheir apprentices. Splashstar heard Plutocloud grumbling about something and noticed how tired he looked. _Maybe I should have him stay in camp… he shouldn't be so tired. Must have just been a sleepless night. He'll be okay._

"Frostshadow, Echoripple, Whiteclaw, and Hailpaw. Go on a border patrol." Splashstar orders. Hailpaw runs over to Fishpaw. "Bye, see you later!" He says and runs out with the rest of his patrol. Splashstar warmly watches his kits. Moonpaw, his other kit, was in the medicine den with Dawnwisp. Palepuddle sleepily walked out of her den and walked over to Splashstar.

"I need to go on a patrol, see you soon." Splashstar tells her and Palepuddle nods.

"I'm going to go on a walk." She says.

"Okay. Be careful, you don't want anything to happen to our kits." Splashstar reminds her. Palepuddle rolls her eyes but smiles at him. Then she walks away.

"Ivypaw, Swanpaw, Dapplepelt, we are going to go and train." Splashstar tells the three cats before bounding away to a good training area.

**Question of the chapter: Why do you think Plutocloud was so tired?**

**What should Palepuddle's kits be called? Please give me suggestions on amount and names. :D**

**Please review, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry that it's not particularly interesting. **


	4. Chapter 2: The 8 cats and the apprentice

**Riverclan- Palepuddle**

Palepuddle walked over to a small stream that crossed through their territory. She tried to catch some fish, but found that she couldn't. _Probably because of the kits. _She stood up and kept on walking, until she came to a sunny area. She stretched and savored the sun on her fur. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from some bushes. She sat upright and her fur stood on end. The cat smelled strange… almost like death. She saw two yellow eyes and then the cat was gone. She smelled the air and realized that there must have been at least eight cats here. Palepuddle forced her fur to lie flat, and ran back to camp. She needed to report this to Splashstar.

**Riverclan- Fishpaw, Florapaw, Leafbright, Oddrunner, and someone else.**

Darkstorm was awake and ordering another patrol together. _Another patrol… all I want to do is sleep… Why doesn't Darkstorm go on a patrol himself… _Fishpaw forced himself to get up and walk out of the apprentice den. Florapaw was coming to, so at least a friend would be there. Suddenly Palepuddle burst into the camp.

"I need to speak to Splashstar." She says, gasping for breath. Darkstorm walked forward.

"Splashstar is on a patrol. What happened?" Darkstorm asks calmly.

"I was out on a walk… and I saw a cat, it didn't smell like any of the clans but-" She was interrupted by a furious Darkstorm.

"You interrupted me for this? One rogue?" He growls.

"No," Palepuddle goes on, unfazed by Darkstorms outburst. "I saw one, but I smelled at least eight." Fishpaw was frozen in fear. _Eight cats? Are we going to have to fight them? What if we lose… what is I die? _Florapaw seemed to see her friends discomfort.

"You'll be alright." She told him. "Lets go on that patrol, alright? And if anything happens," Fishpaw expected her to say something like, we'll fight them off, but instead she said teasingly, "We'll run away with fear because of their awful stench!" Fishpaw couldn't help but giggle, and he felt a little better.

Oddrunner walked up to them and smiled. "Come on, those rogues won't hurt us. Leafbright will be training you Fishpaw, since your mentor is going to be kitting soon." Fishpaw and Florapaw nodded. They followed him out of the camp.

"Can you smell anything Florapaw?" Oddrunner asks.

She flashes him a toothy grin. "Fish. Lots of Fish." Leafbright pads forward.

"Thats an unusually strong smell for fish…" She remarks.

"Will we investigate?" Fishpaw asks shakily.

"Yes. I think we will." Leafbright and Oddrunner reply in unison.

The four cats walk/swim forward until they reach the location that the fish smell is coming from. A small cat is there, fishing. She has a rather large pile of fish beside her.

"Oh my…" Leafbright says, staring at the small she-cat. The small she-cat looked up, tears in her eyes. Oddrunner tastes the air.

"Are you Shadowclan? You're trespassing on Riverclan territory!" Oddrunner says fiercely.

"I used to be…" The little cat, no older than an apprentice says sadly. Leafbright softens."What's your name? What happened? Did they throw you out?" Leafbright says kindly.

The cat looks at Leafbright. "I'm Fawnpaw, and no, ShadowClan would never throw me out. I left... something happened and it messed up everything. I think my friends hate me now, and nobody trusts me anymore."

Fishpaw curiously looks at her. "Did you catch _all_ those fish?"

"Yeah, did you?" Florapaw asks.

"Yes, I did." Fawnpaw responds proudly, and she almost smiles.

"Would you like to stay with Riverclan for a little bit? I'm sure Splashstar would welcome such a natural fish hunter." Leafbright tells her.

"Could I? I think it would be nice to stay with a clan for a bit." Fawnpaw replies.

Leafbright laughs. "Of course. Follow me."

**So, please tell me your answers to these questions… what do you think of Fawnpaw? Will she stay in Riverclan? And who were the eight cats? **

**I will be writing another book called Fawnpaw's story, where you'll be able to learn about her past, and possibly her future there. **

**Please review, and as always, I hope you liked the story! :D**


	5. Chapter 3: A mid-greenleaf night's dream

Splashstar sighed. His patrol had come back and now they had to deal with these… eight cats. He had sent Whiteclaw and Whisperbreeze to find out about them, and then to report back. Leafbright and Oddrunner were coming into camp with their apprentices and… a Shadowclan scent wafted up to were Splashstar was perched, on a medium sized rock. Other cats were poking their heads out of their dens. The queens were calling their kits back into the nursery.

"Shadowclan intruder!" Dalekit yelled, and then he charged. Twotail grabbed him by the scruff.

"The warriors will handle this." She muttered through the fur in her mouth. She set him down by his mother. "Got him."

"Oddrunner? Leafbright? What is the meaning of this?" Splashstar asked wearily.

The four cats, including Fawnpaw deposited the fish that Fawnpaw caught into the fresh-kill pile. "We found her inside the border. Apparently she had to leave Shadowclan for some reason… and she accidentally crossed the border. She caught all the fish and she wants to join this clan for the time being." Leafbright explained.

Splashstar sighed. "You may stay."

Some of the cats murmured in disagreement. "She's Shadowclan!" One cat cried out. Splashstar ignored them.

"You will train with the other apprentices and your mentor will be Leafbright." Splashstar looked around at the other cats, as if daring anyone to contradict him.

"Thank you." Fawnpaw said. Florapaw and Fishpaw led her to the apprentice den.

A yowl was heard from the nursery and Dawnwisp ran toward it, with Moonpaw behind him. Splashstar recognized the yowling to come from Palepuddle and he ran to the entrance. Dawnwisp held him back.

"Can I do anything?" Splashstar asked worriedly.

"Go get a stick, and some soaked moss." Dawnwisp commanded. Splashstar ran out of camp and sprinted to one of the small rivers. He frantically gathered moss and then dipped it into the river. He felt two pairs of eyes on him but ignored them. Then he ran to get a stick. He finally made it back to camp.

"Got them." He panted, handing the stick and moss to Moonpaw who took them to Palepuddle. After a few minutes that felt like moons to Splashstar, a faint meow came from the nursery. Splashstar pushed his way in and saw six healthy kits. Palepuddle licked the kits heads and then looked up at Splashstar happily.

"There are four females and two males." Dawnwisp informed Splashstar before leaving.

"What shall we name them?" Splashstar asked.

Palepuddle pointed to a pale white she-cat. "This one could be Whitekit." Splashstar nodded. He looked at a blue and grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes. The kit looked to be the strongest one. "Clawkit." He suggested. Palepuddle nodded. "The small grey one with a white tipped tail will be Featherkit, and the she-cat beside her will be Birdkit. The other two will be Mousekit and Sweetkit." Palepuddle says. Splashstar purrs. He could finally have a complete family once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1 moon later….

"You can't catch me!" Whitekit squealed, running in circles around her brother, Clawkit. Suddenly Mousekit made a dash towards Whitekit and knocked into her.

"Caught you!" He said.

"No fair! You weren't even in this game!" Whitekit whined, running over to where her mama was. Clawkit growled at Mousekit when Whitekit was out of earshot.

"You mess everything up. Why don't you just stay away and stop trying to fit in!" Clawkit growled. Mousekit shrunk back.

"Sorry." He said timidly.

"Clawkit, Mousekit, please go back to the nursery." The two boys ran to the nursery. Featherkit, Birdkit, and Sweetkit were playing mossball inside. Mousekit walked in sulking. The ball was accidentally flung in his general direction and he batted it back toward Featherkit. It hit her in the face and fell apart. He expected her to get mad, but instead all three of his sisters burst out laughing. Palepuddle came into the nursery with Whitekit and curled her tail around them. Soon everyone was asleep except for Mousekit. But after a little bit his eyes slowly closed and his head felt heavy and his bod weary, and he fell asleep.

He woke up, and saw a river. Blood was racing down it from either side. When the blood met, the water crashed against everything and filled the world. It was choking Mousekit, who tried to swim to the top of the water. The water extinguished the lightning and suddenly the wind stopped. The morning came and then came night, but it wasn't dark. Then the water lowered and he saw the dead bodies of cats. Only one cat looked to have survived. The cat had a silver mask on and not one scratch on his entire body. Another cat came into view and he was smiling cruelly. The masked cat pointed his tail at Mousekit and he felt his blood run cold. The second cat, who reminded Mousekit of someone, ran toward him and sunk his claws into Mousekit's neck. Mousekit would have screamed, but he was in too much pain. Then the other cat ran towards the masked cat and killed him. A voice coming from one of the almost dead cats said,

"When blood meets blood, blood will fall and the raging river will crush all. Swirling thunder will be brought down, along with the wind, so strong and proud. The dark night's shadows will be gone forevermore. The river will then be gone when the Masked cat comes back, and all will perish. You must unite and stop the Claw, before he destroys all." Mousekit's eyes widen. _A prophecy!_ He woke up breathing hard. Palepuddle had been trying to wake him up. Mousekit looked around him. Everything was dark.

"Awake already?" Palepuddle asked.

"Mama… why is everything dark?" Mousekit asked.

"What do you mean? The sun is just coming up." Palepuddle asked, with a hint of worry.

"No… everything is pitch black. I can't see you, or anyone." Mousekit responded. He heard a rustling sound and Palepuddle saying, "Featherkit, go get Dawnwisp." It sounded to Mousekit like Featherkit had run out of the nursery. Mousekit looked up at his mother and she gasped.

"What is it mama?" Mousekit asked fearfully.

"Your eyes… they're… blue." She said.

Mousekit wished he could see his eyes. They were supposed to be green. Then he thought back to his dream. _What had the cat said? Oh, right… the blood meets blood thing about everything coming down and some mask cat and… the claw… what did it mean? Why was he given a prophecy. Why not Moonpaw or Dawnwisp! I might as well tell someone. _Dawnwisp walked into the nursery and looked Mousekit over.

"I'm afraid Mousekit is blind." He said. Palepuddle nodded.

"His eyes…" She muttered. Dawnwisp leaned closer and then pulled back, as if struck by a snake. "It's impossible… I need to go talk to Splashstar." Dawnwisp then hurried out. Mousekit got up, but stepped on someone's tail.

"Mousekit! That hurt!" A she-cat said. He didn't recognize this cat. Was she Moonpaw? The cat seemed to soften. "I'm sorry… you couldn't see were you where going. It was my fault for snapping at you."

"Are you Moonpaw?" Mousekit asked.

"Yes. Why?" Moonpaw questioned.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered. Moonpaw probably nodded, because she walked over to a quiet area. "I just need to look at one of his paws Palepuddle, he said it hurt." Then he smelled herbs around him and realized he was in the medicine den.

"Well?" She asked, a bit annoyed. Mousekit explained as best he could.

"I had to tell someone, so I decided to tell you." He said. Moonpaw nods.

"I think I know what it means." Moonpaw told him, but didn't elaborate. Then she led him back to the nursery.

Clawkit was still asleep, but his other siblings were awake. Featherkit came over to where Mousekit was.

"I'll help you walk around." She offered. Mousekit smiled and nodded. _Maybe this would be okay, as long as he had his sister's support._

**How was that? This is the longest chapter I've ever written on fanfic, and I'm working on making my chapters longer.**

**So… what do you think the prophecy means? Was it just a dream? Who is the masked cat? **

**Thank you for reading this if you are, and I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 4: The Fawn departs

**Fyi: The kits are 3 moons by this time. **

**Also, sorry about how I haven't been updating as often as usual.**

Fawnpaw had been integrated into Riverclan and had made many friends. Moonpaw had become close friends with Mousekit, and Clawkit became worse by the day. Featherkit was supportive of her brother and no one had seen the eight rogues that passed by since they had been last seen. There had been a small border disagreement, but over-all the clans were at peace.

Fawnpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited her fish there. She missed her friends back at Shadowclan but she was happy here in Riverclan. She would leave eventually though. She watched as Splashstar jumped onto the meeting rock.

"All cat old enough to catch their own fish, gather and hear what I have to say." Splashstar declared. Cats curiously poked their heads out of their dens and a patrol came into the camp. Upon seeing the other cats gather they gathered also. Splashstar smiled at Florapaw.

"Florapaw, please come here." Splashstar said. Florapaw's eyes went big and she bounded forward. "I, Splashstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Florapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Splashstar recited.

"I do." Florapaw said, her eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Florapaw, from this moment you will be known as Floraspirit. StarClan honors your truthfulness and kind heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Splashstar finishes. Splashstar rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. They separated and Floraspirit grinned. (If a cat can do that)

"Floraspirit! Floraspirit! Floraspirit!" Her clan mates chanted. The words rang across the camp and filled Floraspirit's ears. She was a warrior. The cats started to disperse and congratulate Floraspirit.

"We have another new warrior among us today." Splashstar said, surprising many cats. They started to regroup and settled down in front of Splashstar.

"Fawnpaw, please come here." Murmurs of surprise broke out and Fawnpaw looked up in surprise, but walked forward.

"I, Splashstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Splashstar asked.

"I do." Fawnpaw said excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fawnstorm. StarClan honors your love and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Splashstar finished. He rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.

"Fawnstorm! Floraspirit! Fawnstorm! Floraspirit!" The clan chanted

The clan dispersed once more and Splashstar went to the leader den. Floraspirit, along with Fishpaw walked over to Fawnstorm.

"Congratulations!" They said. Fawnstorm smiled at them. "Thank you. I'll be right back." Floraspirit got ready to serve her vigil and curiously watched Fawnstorm. Fawnstorm walked over to the leader den with an air of sadness. She entered and saw Splashstar making his nest

"Splashstar, I need to talk." She said. Splashstar looked up.

"Of course, about what?" Splashstar asked, although he looked as though he knew the answer.

"I need to go back to Shadowclan. I love it here, and I'm honored that you have given me a warrior name and have let me stay in Riverclan, but I need to go home." Fawnstorm explained. Splashstar sighed.

"I know… you must go to your home, but please stay for your vigil, and we can tell everyone in the morning?" Splashstar asked. Fawnstorm nodded and left. When she was outside she sat next to Floraspirit and watched as the sun set and the stars came out. She tried to ignore her friends inquiring look. The cats who she called her friends went to sleep and soon everything would be quiet. Floraspirit and Fawnstorm kept on shaking each other to stay awake. The world seemed to be at peace, and if only that were true…

In the morning Fawnstorm and Floraspirit sleepily got to their feet. Fishpaw ran over to them and greeted them.

"Good morning!" He said. The two cats sleepily nodded to him.

"Good morning." Floraspirit yawned. Fawnstorm walked over to Splashstar. Splashstar hopped onto the meeting rock to tell the clan his sad news.

"I have an announcement to make!" Splashstar declared. Cats curiously turned their heads and listened. "Fawnstorm will be leaving." Splashstar told them. Fishpaw yowled forlornly and Floraspirit's expression hardened. "This is her decision. If you want to escort her to the border then you may." Fawnstorm hesitantly looked at her friends and her adopted clan mates, unsure what to do.

"Goodbye." Fawnstorm said, before walking out of the Riverclan camp sadly, but still happy that she would soon see her friends again. Floraspirit came sprinting after her and Fishpaw followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moonpaw watched as her brother ran out after Fawnstorm. _I wish she could have stayed… I hope Fishpaw is okay. _She thinks. Mousekit was next to her, and Featherkit was next to Mousekit.

"Did Fawnstorm just leave?" He asked. Moonpaw nodded and then remembered that Mousekit couldn't see.

"Yes." Moonpaw and Featherkit said at the same time. They glared at each other and Featherkit walked away to get some food for her and Mousekit. Across the clearing, Clawkit was playing with his sisters and was currently on top of one. He was holding her down and crowing at his victory. His sister struggled helplessly and when he let go, she breathed heavily. The four kits continued playing, the three sisters earning various scratches. Moonpaw moved to go and put a stop to this, but Mousekit pricked her tail with a claw.

"Not yet." He whispered. Moonpaw was at a loss to how he could tell what was going on, but listened to him.

-Somewhere not so far away…-

"We will ambush them as soon as they pass by. Be ruthless!"

"Yes Darkmoon." Four cats were hidden in the shadows, waiting for any cats to come near. It was time for revenge…

**DUN DUN DUN! So… how was that? Please review! :D**


End file.
